1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an open/closed sensing device, an opening and closing device using the open/closed sensing device, and a processing apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an open/closed sensing device including an opening and closing member that is openable and closable, a receiving member that receives the opening and closing member when the opening and closing member is closed, at least one magnetic force holder that is disposed on one of the opening and closing member and the receiving member and that includes a holding frame, which is made of a conductive magnetic material, and a magnet, which is held in the holding frame in such a manner as to magnetize the holding frame, a to-be-attracted member that is made of a conductive magnetic material, disposed on at least a portion of the other one of the opening and closing member and the receiving member, the portion corresponding to the at least one magnetic force holder, and to which the holding frame of the at least one magnetic force holder is attracted when the opening and closing member is closed, and a sensing circuit that connects in series the holding frame of the at least one magnetic force holder and the to-be-attracted member and that electrically senses whether the holding frame and the to-be-attracted member are in contact with each other.